We're Stonger No Matter What
by Cristalmaldonado9116
Summary: This is a short fan fic with the lyrics to thr song HD-Dustep earthquake. Helga And Arnold had been struggled to get pregnant then when finally she did there dream turns into a nightmare, how will Arnold help Helga after misscaring there baby girl.


Listen to the song earthquake dubstep wile reading this I put the lyrics in there to... Let me know what you guys think...

*I can remember days

Things weren't always this way

I used to make you smile

If only for a wile

But now you can't get threw

There's no way I can lose

I know some days are hard

But don't you make mine to*

Arnolds POV - I listen to the music playing in the background as soon as I walk in the house it's not loud at all just soft an low..

Where did things go so wrong so bad, all we do is fight now. Ever since helga miscarried. She was 7 mts pregnant with our little girl.

The doctors called it a stillbirth..

It took 8 yrs to try and get pregnant,

Helga and I were thrilled that we had finally did it , we were going to have a little girl

With green or blue eyes blond hair beautiful.

She or should I put it we wanted a baby so bad for so long after we found out we lost her , we both got so depressed. It's been 4 mts since then and Helga still takes it so hard, I don't blame her at all, I only wish she would at least talk to me, she hasn't said a word since she gave birth and we left from the hospital, All I wanna do is comfort her . But now all we do is come home an argue.

I keep telling my self i need to be stong for the both of us.

*Cause I can't stand it when you come home And we just fight for hours

But I won't show it no I'll just hold my breath And keep it quit *

*Every little earthquake, every little heartbreak going unheard

Every little landslide , catch it in my hand

I won't say a word

Every time you hurt me, I know that it's working, making you mine

Every clap of thunder only makes me stronger on the inside *

Helgas POV- We'll your home early . I tell him so blunt.

Arnold POV- I try giving her a smile and telling her .. Yea not much work today, I go in for a kiss and she doges it . She now moves to the kitchen to walk to our bedroom. I stay quite an thinking how much I use to make her laugh and smile 10 yrs of marriage and all we do now is argue I get angry but at the same time I try to remain paitent wile I hear our bedroom door slam and I think ... Is this the end of us?...What can I do to help my Helga? Then it hits me ... I go and start knocking hard on our bedroom door where I hear her sobbing her eyes out, Angel ...darling ... please Helga ...open the door talk to me. She's quite ...

*How many countless nights

I try my best to hide

Soon as you slam the door, my tears fall to the floor

I know that people change, maybe your not to blame

But must you burn a hole so deep into my soul*

*Cause I can't stand it when you come home And we just fight for hours, but I won't show it no I'll just hold my breath And keep it quiet *

Helgas POV- Why can't I just stop crying I wanted her so much ... How can Arnold that stupid football head even still want and love me after what Iv put him threw ... I just can't stand how we argue for hrs now. Somthing has to give in . I hear him outside our bedroom door my tears start falling the moment I slammed our bedroom door, i put the side of my head against the cold tile floor. I become quit . Waiting hearing him lean against the door..

*Every little earthquake, every little heartbreak

Going unheard

Every little landslide, catch it in my hand

I won't say a word

Every time you hurt me, I know that it's working

Making you mine

Every clap of thunder, only makes me stronger

On the inside*

Arnolds POV- Out side it starts to thunder and rain .. great can this day get any more worse!? Then again for me and Helga some how the rain always brought us stronger an more together , connected . I even met her her in the rain , first day of pre- scool and i shared my unbrella with her ...

I start knocking and Ask her to please come out so we can finally talk. Helga please how long are we ganna keep doin this to each other??I hear a flash of the thunder makes the lights go dim but stay on making the house shake ... Helga comes out ..oh no... I see that look in her eyes. The look of fear anger dissapointment failer ...is written on her beautiful tear eyed face...

Helgas POV- I hear the loud thunder and then our bedroom lights go dim I run out staring at him, my eyes puffy and red from crying of our little girl we lost.. I hear another clap of thunder and I start crying and screaming I tighten my fist and start hitting him in the chest, Knowing that i cant physically hurt him I know he can take my so called hits ..I felt so weak... even when iv always been so strong ..so prideful.. this is all my fault.

*But must you burn a hole so deep into my sole *

Helgas POV- WHY ARNOLD , WHY US WHY DID WE HAVE TO LOSE HER ?! I HAD ALREADY FELT HER INSIDE ME !!! I WANTED HER SO BAD , SO BAD TO BE A GOOD MOM, A MOM AT ALL I FAIED YOU, I FAILED HER, I FAILED US, ITS ALL MY FALT!!!

*Cause I can't stand it when you come home And we just fight for hours

But I wont show it no I'll just hold my breath And keep it quit*

Arnolds POV- We fall to the ground I hear another clap of thunder making the house shake almost like an eath quake ...

Helgas POV- It seemed the more we argued the more harder the rain stated to poor. But I think we were done with arguing now, it was just me getting everything out for 4 mts of just keeping it all in. Arnold grabs me an starts holding me and hugging me . I let him.

Arnolds POV- She comes at me like crazy and punches me, that WHY WAS IT HER FAULT??? And WHY WE LOST OUR LITTLE GIRL???'!!! How could she blame herself !!! We fall to the floor. I grab her and try to hold her... I start almost rocking rubbing my hands up and down her arms ,she lets me.

HELGA LOOK AT ME ...

She won't look at me she starts sobbing on my shoulder I pull her up to me looking at eye to eye. She's still the most beautiful women I could ever know and love .. Even with her blond messy wavy hair , her blue eyes puffy and red, mascara running down her pink cheeks.. HelgaI tell her more softly . She looks up, I LOVE YOU, I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU ,NO MATTER HOW HARD TIMES GET FOR US, NO MATTER WHAT SITUATION IT IS, I WILL NEVER STOP LOVING YOU!!! It wasn't your FALT my love she was sick , till this day we still don't know what cause you to miss carry, but it dosnt matter, we loved her and cared for her and did everything we possibly could and played by the book, litterlie Helga we did everything perfect and befor she was EVEN EVER born sweetheart... please things happen ... It was no ones FALT please you need to understand this . You would have made an amazing mother, you already were one, just like your an amazing wife !!!!

*Every time you hurt me, I know that it's working

Making you mine

Every clap of thunder, only makes me stronger

On the inside*

Arnold POV- I hug her so tight letting her know that she didn't fail at all as a wife , letting her know that everything's going and will be alright, knowing that she will always be mine. I hear a flash of lightning and thunder making are house shake more, I hug her so tight kissing her for head telling her I love her and that we were ganna pull threw this ... That we were ganna be ok letting her know that I'm always going to be hear for her that im not going anywhere, that I'm all hers and only hers.

Helga-"I love you Arnold my football head "

Arnold-I start to smile even almost chuckle knowing she hadn't called me that in awile . I love you to Helga... The rain slowly stops one more clap of thunder hits the ground ... We look into each others eyes .. I slowingly start cuddling hugging her from behind lying on the ground. I hug her from behind so tight not wanting to let her go .. We stay passing the night like that in our living room floor..

*Every clap of thunder only makes us stronger on the inside, on the inside ...every little earthquake, Every little heart break going unheard ..*

Arnold's POV- I guess this thunderstorm did make us stronger ... She will always be mine my helga the love of my life.

Helgas POV- Arnold will always be mine he will always love me even tho I feel I will always love him more. Wow I think to my self what a thunderstorm . I guess we do get stronger when it rains I smile and think of all the good things that happend be tween me an him in the rain ... We even met in the rain . I look up at him and smile telling him ..

"Ok no more fighting and moving on stronger remembering what good memories we had with our baby Cecile"

Arnold's POV- She looks up at me and tells us move on in reply "yes my love will move on but will never forget our baby girl Cecile. A tear runs down her cheek knowing this is our first step of moving on, but will do it together. We pick up the last sonogram Helga had of her being 7mts and a photo of us holding our baby Cecile in the hospital after the doctors made her deliver after we found there was no heart beat and that she had died in Helgas womb. Yes Helga would had made an amazing mother. Till then Will see what life throws at us next all we know that we made each other stronger today...and our love even deeper for each other . We stay holding and hugging each other knowing I made her mine again ...

*Every little earthquake, every little heartbreak

Going unheard

Every little landslide, catch it in my hand

I won't say a word

Every time you hurt me, I know that it's working

Making you mine

Every clap of thunder, only makes me stronger

On the inside*

To my baby I never met.


End file.
